Casa de Locos
by lobunaluna
Summary: "Aquí aceptamos a todos y aceptamos de todo." El lema llamo la atención del nuevo inquilino, pero no sabía que tan literal podría ser esas palabras. Su nuevo hogar, tenia de todo... menos lo que él esperaba. Sus vecinos son todo lo que él no deseaba. (TLC
1. La pension

**_Esto es un capitulo piloto, dependiendo de la crítica veré si se continua la historia._**

_Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya (clásico y ND) y SSO son de Shiori Teshirogi, TOIE Y Masami Kurumada._

_Este fic, es una parodia humorística general. Se pueden hallar con cualquier cosa… Dado que esta pensión es poco ortodoxa. Habrá mucho humor, eso lo tienen asegurado, los habitantes de este edificio son para morirse de risa. Aparecerán: todos los dorados (TLC, Clásico, ND Y SSO); Espectros (CLASICO Y TLC); Marinas._

* * *

_La pensión._

_Aquí aceptamos a todos y aceptamos de todo._

El joven leyó el lema detrás del mostrador, era un lema curioso. Pero le pareció un lema apropiado, respetando los cambios que simboliza el siglo XXI. Cambios que algunos partes, de la sociedad, se negaban a asimilar.

-Bueno… Señor Camus Chaseur.-El encargado de la recepción, un joven de cabellera verde lima y ojos violetas le miró fijamente.- 6° B...

-¿Acaso no quieres que el chico duerma?-el que parecía ser el conserje sonrió divertido- en el 6° A esta Kardia, no pegara un ojo el chico.-Camus miro al hombre: tenía el cabello castaño, la piel morena y los ojos verdes. Al parecer, el conserje, estaba muy bien informado de los inquilinos.

-Sí, tienes razón…-El hombre pasó otra hoja.- 4° C-Camus asintió.

-en el 4° A esta Izo.-informo el encargado.- a la que Izo comience con sus locuras-indico a Camus con la cabeza- este sale corriendo.

-No, entonces No.-el hombre pasó a las hojas del comienzo.- 1° D

-Mu, en el 1°B.-informo el conserje.- a la que se ponga a arreglar algo o crear algo… se quejara de ruidos molestos.-sonrió divertido.

-Dohko-El hombre cerro el libro de golpe, por lo cual Camus retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa.- Ya que tú sabes: todo de todos… ¿Qué tal si le sugieres al chico el lugar?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-10° A.-informo el conserje, ignorando el sarcasmo del encargado de la recepción.- En el 10°B esta Shaka. En el 10°C Degel y 10°D esta Kaiser… Ni los vas a sentir muchacho-informo el encargado mientras le guiñaba el ojo-ellos, te dejaran estudiar tranquilo…

-Eh… bueno gracias…-comento el chico mientras tomaba las llaves de la habitación y se fue...

* * *

-Dohko…-el de ojos amatistas le miró fijamente.- en el 11° piso están: Minos, Milo, Aiakos y Ángelo…-el hombre amplio la sonrisa- y en el 9° Radamanthys, Aioria, Kanon y Sorrento que se la pasa todo el día con la flauta. Lo que menos tendrá ese chico es silencio.

-Le dije los de su piso, nunca mencione a sus vecinos de los dos otros pisos.-estallo en risas, al igual que el encargado.-Si te interesara prevenirle, le hubieras dicho. Shion.

_10° A_

El chico entro al mono ambiente, tenía una pequeña cocina, cama y baño propio. Dejo su maleta en sobre la cama junto a su mochila. Se acercó a la pequeña heladera, estaba desconectada y esperaba que se le pusiera comida. El chico la conecto y comenzó a revisar su nueva morada. Encontró un papelito en el fondo de la alacena.

**_Si encontraste esto, no sabes en donde te acabas de meter._**

-¿Eh?-Camus arrugo el papel y lo tiro en el pequeño sesto de basura. Luego comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en el pequeño espacio. El chico lo pensó un poco y decidió ir a comprar los víveres. Ya había pagado el semestre de alquiler. Era el lugar más accesible que podía permitirse, tenía que admitir que era un lindo edificio a pesar de su módica cuota.

_Pasillo._

Camus llamo al ascensor… Al poco tiempo escucho que se habría una puerta. Su vecino del 10°D salió al pasillo y se unió a la espera.

-¿Tu eres Kaiser?

-Si ¿por qué?-pregunto el joven mientras le dedicaba una helada mirada felina.

-Soy Camus, tu vecino del 10°A.

-Ah…-informo el joven para luego ignorarle olímpicamente. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y quedo a la vista un joven de cabellera rubia larga y ojos celestes.-Hola Shaka…

-Hola…-el joven salió del ascensor.- ¿cómo has estado Kaiser? Hace días que no te veía.

-Me eh dedicado a estudiar-informo el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Y él?-Shaka miro al joven.

-Soy Camus, vivo en el 10°A…

-Esperemos que resistas más que el ultimo que vivió en ese lugar-informo el rubio, antes de irse a su habitación, Kaiser ahogo una risa. Camus no entendió eso de "resistas más que el último"…

-¿Resistir que?-pregunto, pero como respuesta recibió el silencio de Kaiser y la puerta cerrarse de Shaka.

_Recepción._

-¿Así que se cepillo a la del 3°C y la del 5°B en una misma noche?-escucharon apenas bajaron del silencioso ascensor.

-Sí, primero a la del tercero, luego a la del quinto con 30 minutos de diferencia…-informo el conserje, enmudecieron al ver pasar a los jóvenes.- ¿Hoy tienes examen Kaiser?

-Si, por suerte convencí a los otros de que no hagan su típico bochinche.-comento el joven, mientras Camus salía por la puerta de vidrio y madera. ¿No hagan su típico bochinche? ¿Pero no se supone, que sus otros dos vecinos, eran silenciosos?

_Esa misma noche._

Camus se preparó un par de fideos, no se iba a cocinar algo muy elaborado. Tenía que ajustarse a los gastos que le permitían, sus padres, con los giros de dinero que le daban desde Francia. Luego de cenar, se acostó a dormir… No paso mucho hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua. Se levantó y se acercó a la pared… El ruido lo reconoció al instante, soltó un pequeño gruñido y se volvió a acostar. Pero estaba vez se colocó los auriculares y puso un poco de música. A fin de cuentas, solo sería esa noche.

_7°D_

-¡YA PUEDEN DEJAR DE HACER RUIDO!-Shura golpeo molesto la pared-¡Aioros juro que te daré por el culo si no dejan de armar escándalo!

-¡VENITE QUE ASÍ HACEMOS TRIO!-recibió como respuesta al otro lado de la pared.

-PERO, JODER…-Gruño el español y se volvió a acostar.- maldito gigoló…

_12° Piso._

-CARDINALE TE JURO QUE AHORA TE MATO-el joven golpeaba molesto la puerta del 12°D.-abri la puerta carajo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo?-un joven de cabellera celeste ondulada salió a la puerta con una cara de sueño total.

- Es que Cardinale está haciendo "fiesta" de nuevo –informo uno de cabellera roja- y no deja dormir a Albafica…-comento para luego soltar un bostezo.

-Albafica…-El de risos ondulados soltó un bostezo- déjame a mi… -El chico toco el timbre, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un joven que solo se tapaba con la almohada.- Cardi, si no es mucha molestia, bájale al volumen de tu voz… que los demás no podemos dormir.

-Ah… perdón Afro. No me di cuenta-el chico cerró la puerta.

-Ahora vete a dormir-ordeno el de cabellera ondulada- que dudo que vuelva hacer escandalo…-el de cabellera lisa volvió a su apartamento. Afrodita volvió a su habitación, 12°A; Albafica al 12°C y Lugonis al 12°B.

_4° piso._

-Uh…-el joven hizo una mueca y miro la puerta del 4°C.- Shijima y sus sahumerios... este siempre deja una olor en el pasillo.-el joven se dirigió a su habitación. Paso frente a la puerta del 4°B. El joven sintió el olor que venía de la habitación.-Fudo… ¿este usa sahumerios o que para aromatizar el ambiente? Es un olor muy fuerte-Izo se dirigió a su habitación y entro. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los aromas de sus vecinos, que le daba igual.

_5° piso._

-Mycenae…-una de las jóvenes que estaban en ese piso, miro seductoramente al único chico que estaba en ese lugar.- ¿qué haces afuera tan tarde?-pregunto mientras se recargaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Esto… vengo de trabajar-informo el joven- ¿necesitas algo Paradox?

-Se me tapo la cañería del lavaplatos… ¿me das una mano para destaparlo?-pregunto la del 5°B.

-Si por que no…-el chico sonrió y entro al departamento de la chica.

_Mañana siguiente._

Camus llamo a uno de los dos ascensores, la puerta se abrió y se encontró a uno de sus vecinos (no sabía de cual piso) sentado en el suelo con una botella de whisky y en ropa interior. El chico le miro atentamente… No sabiendo cómo actuar.

-Ya se agarró la borrachera…-informo una voz atrás suyo. Un joven de cabellera verde y ojos amatistas entro al ascensor y sacudió suavemente al hombre- Rada… Rada…

-¿eh?-el chico le miro, se notaba la cruda que cargaba- ¿Degel?

-Sí. Estás completamente borracho de nuevo.-el chico toco el botón y la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

-Lo que me faltaba, no pegue un ojo en toda la noche y ahora el ascensor demorado.-toco el botón y llamo al otro ascensor.

-Buenas…-Shaka se paró a su lado. – ¿ya le llamaste?

-Si… por curiosidad-Miro fijamente a Shaka.- ¿Qué probabilidades hay que un rubio, borracho, te aparezca en ropa interior en el ascensor?-El rubio soltó una risa, Camus también escucho la risa de un segundo joven. Kaiser salía de su habitación y le había oído.

-En este edificio…-Kaiser le miro sonriente- te puedes hallar cualquier cosa en el ascensor.-miro sonriente al nuevo vecino.- perdona por ser descortés ayer, estaba nervioso porque tenía que dar un examen pendiente. Soy Kaiser.

-Un placer.-el ascensor llego y los tres entraron.- ¿y a que viene eso de que te puedes encontrar cualquier cosa?-los otros dos sonrieron, pero no respondieron a su pregunta.

_Continuara._


	2. Los inquilinos

_**Nota:**_

_**Para poder diferenciar a los inquilinos. **_

_**TLC: **__color original manga y anime._

_**Clásico: **__Color Manga (Menos Camus, Dohko, Afrodita, Shion y los marinas [que se iran agregando a medida que avance la historia])_

_**SSO: **__Color Anime._

_**ND: **__Manga obviamente._

* * *

_Los inquilinos._

-Que bueno es saber, que cursamos las mismas materias…-informo Camus, mientras caminaba a la par de Degel, Kaiser y Shaka…

-Podemos consultarnos las dudas que tengamos-informo Shaka.-además es mejor… para todos… estar juntos-Kaiser embozo una extraña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

-Vengan… tomaremos un té en mi "hogar"-informo Degel tranquilo. Camus les miro, habia algo raro en todo eso.

_Recepción._

-¿Enserio?-Shion miraba sorprendido a Dohko, con el que estaba haciendo chisme, quien guardo silencio cuando vio entrar al cuarteto. Camus se dirigió a los ascensores y se encontró que los dos decían:

"_Fuera de servició disculpen la molestias"_

-¿Le están haciendo el mantenimiento quincenal?-pregunto Shaka mientras comenzaba a ir hacia las escaleras.

-¿Y a ti que te parece?-pregunto el chino tranquilo. Camus contuvo las ganas de hacer una mueca… tenía que subir hasta el 10° piso… a pie. Siguió a los otros tres, que parecían muy habituados a esa realidad. Las escaleras estaban detrás de una puerta, había una barandilla y un hueco de unos dos metros por dos metros en el medio. Para su sorpresa al parecer había subsuelo, aunque su acceso estaba limitado por una cadena que poseía un cartel:

"_Acceso solamente para el encargado."_

-Esto es el centro masivo de chismes…-informo Degel-cualquier cosa que quieras averiguar… si sales aquí te enteras de todo-comento mientras seguían subiendo… Aunque no es la hora del chisme, todo comienza cuando los demás regresan de la universidad.

-Creo que tendríamos que explicarle. -Shaka se detuvo, antes de subir al primer piso.- quienes habitan en cada piso… Como no tenemos necesidad de salir de las escaleras… No creo que haya problema…

-Agradecería saber con quienes vivo…-informo Camus, había algo que no le cuadraba. Por ejemplo la extraña sonrisa de Kaiser.

-Bueno… en el primer piso… están los "grandes maestros"-informo Kaiser ligeramente burlón- Son Krest en el 1°A, Mu en el 1°B (que tiene una mano para las artesanías) y Ilias, en el 1°C.

-¿Por qué le dicen los grandes maestros?-pregunto Camus.

-Krest es un sabiondo de primera, Mu un artesano envidiable y Ilias te sabe de todo… -Camus asintió.

* * *

-En el segundo piso están los "peso pesados"-informo Degel- 2°A: Aldebaran; 2°B: Hasgard; 2°C: Ox y 2°D Habinger.

-¿Por qué pesos pesados?

-Porque todos son unas moles, que superan los 100Kg, de puro musculo.-informo Degel.

* * *

-Aquí tienes que tener cuidado-informo Shaka.- este es el piso de los histéricos.- comento cuando alcanzaban el tercer piso.- 3°A: Saga; 3°B: Aspros; 3°C: Abel; 3°D: Cain.

-¿Por qué histéricos?

-¿Por qué le dices a una persona histérico?-replico Shaka.

* * *

Llegaron al cuarto piso.

-Aquí está el piso que le correspondería a Shaka…-comento Kaiser ligeramente burlón- dos de los tres que viven aquí… son Budistas.

-¿Cómo les llaman?-pregunto Camus, dado que aun no les habían presentado.

-"Los raros"-informo Kaiser.- 4°A: Izo; 4°B Fudo y 4°D Shijima… los tres son igual de raros a su manera…-Camus asintió.

* * *

-Ahora viene el piso bueno…-comento burlón Shaka, mientras seguían subiendo y cambiando los libros de brazo.

-¿Qué tiene el 5°Piso?-pregunto Camus, algo curioso.

-A tres diosas… eso tiene…-comento Kaiser.- y un pobre desgraciado-hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Bien que quisieras ser tu…-informo Degel- 5°A: Integra; 5°B su gemela Paradox; 5°C Sonia y 5°D Mycenae.

-Uh… Gemelas…-Camus no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca.

-Olvídate de Integra… esa es re puritana…-informo Degel.-aunque la hermana es el mismo diablo…-los otros dos soltaron pequeñas risitas.

-No está bien hablar así de las mujeres.-comento mientras paraba un poco para descansar las piernas.- ¿Quién vive en el 6° piso?

-Ahí… no te metas ni en chiste.-le informo Kaiser- 6°A Kardia; 6° C Manigoldo y en el 6°D Death Tholl. Son re jodones y parecen siempre tener la cabeza en cualquier lado. Aunque en realidad, están atentos a todo.

-Ok… si ustedes lo dicen…-informo el joven.-supongo que el día que no ande en ascensor este piso lo tengo que pasar corriendo.

-Lo entendió a la primera.-informo Degel- que bueno... Más si estas solo, si somos cuatro no hay problema.

* * *

Pasaron por el sexto piso y llegaron al 7°

-Aquí están los filosos…-informo Degel.- 7° A: El Cid; 7°B Ionia; 7° C Aioros; 7°D Shura.

-¿Por qué los filosos…?

-No te gustaría saber… te lo aseguro.-informo Shaka- aunque muchos opinamos que Izo, el del 4°A, tendría que estar en este piso.-los otros dos asintieron.

-¿Quienes le puso los apodos?

-El chino, chismoso, del conserje-informo Degel- ese se sabe todo de todos...-Camus hizo una pequeña mueca.

* * *

Llegaron al octavo piso.

-¿Aquí quienes están?-pregunto Camus.

-Los mediadores.-informaron al unisonó.

-¿Eh?

-8°A: Shiryu; 8°B: Gembu; 8°C: Asmita y 8°D: Defteros.-informo Shaka- todos siempre tienden a solucionar los líos generales.

-Personas agradables de tratar...-comento Camus- Supongo...

-Si, por eso si un día tienes problemas vente corriendo al octavo.

-¿Problemas? ¿En qué sentido?

-Por ejemplo que te pillen los del seis, desprevenido... Ahí comenzó a correr por las escaleras y golpéales las puertas. Alguno saldrá a ayudarte.-Camus asintió.

* * *

-Ahora… este es uno de los pisos más complicados.-informo Kaiser... Camus vio que algún chistoso había puesto un cartelito que decía _**"PELIGRO"**_ en la puerta que daba acceso al 9° piso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Camus, ahora comenzaba a temer por su existencia.

-9°A: Radamanthys, el borracho que viste hoy a la mañana-Camus asintió a las palabras del chico.- 9°B: Aioria; 9°C: Kanon, que es gemelo del de 3°A y por ultimo… el cordero entre los lobos Sorrento en el 9°D.

* * *

-Y este es nuestro piso…-informo Kaiser mientras abría la puerta. Camus noto que aun había más pisos.- eso te lo explicaremos luego…

-Se lo explicamos mientras hacemos lo de química-informo Shaka.-vengan vamos a mi departamento…

_Departamento de Shaka._

El lugar estaba cuidadosamente adornado con arte budista, había un ligero olor a incienso de vainilla en el lugar. Lo que le daba un toque más hogareño.

-Bueno… Antes de empezar con lo de la Universidad…-Kaiser se sentó en la cama del rubio.- En el piso de arriba están los "Fiesteros"-El chico le miro, creyendo que había escuchado mal- 11°A: Minos; 11°B: Milo, que ese no te agarre por nada en el mundo; 11° C Aiakos y 11°D Ángelo.

-Aunque en nuestra experta opinión…-comenzó Shaka mientras comenzaba a poner hervir el agua- el lugar correcto para Ángelo seria el 6° Piso…

-Pero para eso tendrían que subir a Kardia… y es preferible que se quede ahí…-comento Degel.- ¿Se imaginan tener a Kardia como vecino directo...?-los otros dos hicieron muecas de terror.

-¿Qué hay con los demás pisos?-pregunto Camus, mientras sacaba su cuaderno universitario.

-En el 12° piso… están "Las mojarras salvajes"-comento Kaiser al ver la cara de Camus, sonrió- le decimos así porque todos tienen en común, que su signo es Piscis.

-Y porque son unos salvajes cuando se enojan-agrego Shaka.- 12°A: Afrodita o Dita… Dicen por ahí que no le es de disfrutar la compañía femenina…-Camus arqueo una ceja, pero no le dio importancia al asunto.- Lugonis es el del 12°B, muchos dicen que se las lleva bien con los venenos…

-¿Veneno?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, Veneno…-informo Degel- dicen por ahí… que enveneno a anterior inquilino del 4°C por ser un pesado.-Camus abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- pero ya viste lo que dicen… son solo rumores.

-Albafica está en el 12°C…-informo Shaka.

-Mister simpatía…-comento Kaiser por lo bajo- parece que tiene fobia a que le toquen…-miro a Camus- jamás le toques por que se pone histérico... No sé qué le pasa a ese chico.

-Y por ultimo Cardinale en el 12°D.-comento Shaka- evita que te lleve a su cama.-informo el rubio, Camus sintió las mejillas arder.- a él le da igual como pase, pero siempre termina acostándose con él o la que le parece lindo…

-Gracias por el aviso…-comento Camus bastante rojo.- ¿Qué hay del piso 13°?

-13°A Schiller, que es tan raro como Cardinale calentón.-Informo Kaiser con una seriedad tal. Que Camus hizo un esfuerzo para no reír ante las palabras,- 13°B Tokisada, que parece tener una obsesión con los relojes…

-¿Obsesión?

-Su habitación está llena de relojes.-informo Degel- luego está el pobre de Sísifo, en el 13°C, ese chico no se que hace ahí… Luego está el mujeriego de Amor en el 13°D.

-Pobre Sísifo…-Kaiser miro a sus pares-es un pobre cordero entre un montón de raros…

-Bueno… entonces tengo que andarme con cuidado…-informo Camus.

-Niño… lo que nosotros te dijimos-Kaiser le miro fijamente- es solo una briza. Porque ellos son, en realidad, un huracán.-Camus paso saliva- mientras no te pillen y descubran que eres el nuevo. Ahí sí, ponte a rezar….

_Escaleras, dos horas después._

Mientras el cuarteto seguía haciendo sus deberes universitarios, en la escalera se llevaba a cabo una curiosa charla.

-¿Se enteraron la nueva?-exclamo uno del 3° piso.

-No ¿cuál es?-pregunto uno de los rubios del 9° piso.

-Tenemos vecino nuevo.-informo una joven de cabellera aguamarina.

-¿DONDE?-Preguntaron los que ignoraban ese dato al unisonó.

-10° A-Informo uno del séptimo.

-Chicos. Por favor, no le hagan lo mismo de siempre.-informo un joven de cabellera azul y mirada verde jade.

-Cierra el pico Def. Es la prueba para aceptarle en este lugar.-informo su vecino del 6° piso.

-Pues... ¿Alguno le vio?-pregunto uno de 12° piso.

-NO...

- Pero Dohko asegura que es un muñequito francés...-le respondieron desde el 13° piso.

-Ah en ese caso es mío-informo un rubio burlón en el piso 12°

-Es de quien lo agarra primero, rubia teñida.-le informaron varios desde los otros pisos.

-¿Teñida? Eh no me cambien de sexo... y no me tiño...

-¿A no...? ¿y las cajas de tintura para cabello de quien son?-pregunto un rubio del 9° Piso.

-¿Y las botellas de Whisky que aparecieron en el ascensor?-replico Cardinale- ¿quién las dejo ahí?

-Car...-le llego el grito desde el 3°piso.- no lo mal interpretes... No se embriago en el ascensor, solo estaba juntado las botellas para reciclarlas... Lo malo que las tuvo que vaciar, porque ni daba reciclarlas llenas.-el estallido de risas no se hizo esperar.

-¡CAIN! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO TE AGARRE...!-grito el ofendido Radamanthys.

-¡FUE ABEL!-grito Cain- ¡BORRACHO IDIOTA!-Le llego el grito del tercer piso, de fondo se escuchaba la risa de Abel.

-Que mal.-les llego una risa desde el 5° Piso.- pero que esperan... el borracho ve doble... y por eso se confunde...

-Tienes que confundir a Cain y a Abel-comento uno del 11° piso.- son el día y la noche.

-Cállate Milo...-le gruño Radamanthys.

-Subí y cállame...

-SI subo, es para hacerme la fiesta...

-Sí, la fiesta con Minos-comento burlón Ángelo- No me digan que se encierran a estudiar, por qué no lo creo-las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Para hacerse la fiesta tiene a Sorrento-les llego el comentario burlón del 6° Piso. El destinatario del comentario se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Che no se metan con la chica de Kanon...

-SAGA, cuando haya ascensor bajo para meterte una pata en medio del...

-LA BOCA QUE HAY MUJERES-le llego la risa del 5°Piso.

-¿MUJERES? ¿DONDE?-Pregunto burlón uno del 6° Piso- yo solo veo un trió de brujas.

-Ándate a la mierda Death... si podes salta del pasamano-le informo la "ofendida" Sonia.

-¡QUE NO SALTE! QUE ME DEBE DINERO DEL SEMESTRE PASADO.-Llego el comentario del segundo piso.

-YA TENGO UNA RAZON PARA SALTAR...-Comento Death Tholl burlón.- Te pago el mes que viene.

-Págame rata de alcantarilla-grito el joven.

-Hagan vaquita* para Death Tholl, por que Ox le mata...-grito uno del 13° piso.

-Che, tema importante- grito Izo desde el 4° piso, mientras le devolvía el cigarrillo a Shijima- ¿qué hacemos con el nuevo? Hay que iniciarle en nuestra familia.-Todos guardaron silencio.

-Tengo una bomba de las buenas-informo uno del 12° piso- se supone que llegan nuevos inquilinos...

-Mejor, más carne fresca-informo burlón Kardia.-pero primero el Francés que ya esta aquí y aun no tuvo la decencia de presentarse.

_Continuara._

*Vaquita: juntar plata para determinada situación.


	3. El portero

_El portero. _

Dohko se levantó de su cama, tenía un bonito departamento en el último piso. En ese lugar, solo había dos departamentos: el suyo y el de Shion. Se fue a duchar y luego desayuno.

-Veamos que tenemos para hoy…-mientras desayunaba abrió la agenda.

6:30 AM _Joderle el sueño a los 12° lustrando el pasillo. (Todos trabajaron anoche)_

7:00 AM _Dejar sin agua al departamento de Milo (tiene que ir a trabajar)_

7:30 AM _Lustrar la entrada, para que Kaiser se patine a las 7:45 AM _

8:00 AM _Dejar sin agua caliente a las chicas, gritan como locas._

8:30 AM _Dejar sin luz al 3°, 6°, 9° y 11°. Les pone histéricos._

Y la lista seguía….

_12° A, 12° Piso, 6:30 AM. _

Afrodita se dio vuelta en su cama, el ruido que provenía del pasillo era muy molesto. Trato de seguir durmiendo, pero el ruido del pasillo… Ese ruido solo significaba una cosa. Dohko estaba lustrando el pasillo.

-Este chino hijo de…

_12° B_

-Juro que lo envenenare…-mascullo Lugonis, que tenía unas notorias ojeras. No hacia ni una hora que había llegado de trabajar. Y el encargado se ponía a lustrar el piso.- encima está cantando… este tipo… Pareciera que lo hace apropósito.

_Pasillo._

-Dohko…-Albafica salió al pasillo con una notoria cara de sueño- Dohko…-el hombre seguía lustrando con los auriculares puestos. Si había escuchado al chico, solo esperaba el- ¡DOHKO!

-¿PODES DEJAR DE GRITAR? ¡ALGUNOS QUEREMOS DORMIR!-Cardinale abrió la puerta, para pedirle a Dohko que dejara el trabajo para luego. Pero su rabia disparo para otro lado.

-NO ME GRITES RUBIO TEÑIDO.

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES RUBIO TEÑIDO? ANTISOCIAL DE CUARTA.

-¿NO SE PUEDEN IR A GRITAR A OTRO PASILLO?-Lugonis salió de su departamento.

-PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR, TRIO DE PERRAS.-Afrodita salió al pasillo, mientras Dohko recogía sus cosas y se subía al ascensor.-SIGAN GRITANDO ASÍ, QUE PARECEN MUJERES.

-QUE HABLAS DE MUJERES, SI SOS VOS EL QUE TIENE NOMBRE DE CHICA.-le dijo Cardinale, la puerta del ascensor se cerró. Ocultando al sonriente conserje.

_Ascensor._

-Nueva marca-el hombre miro su reloj. –fueron menos de 7 minutos…

_Entrada._

-Buenas Shion… ¿algo nuevo?-pregunto cuando salió del ascensor.

-No, nada nuevo-informo- ¿vas a lustrar el piso? Sabes que Kaiser siempre entra corriendo a esta hora…

-Si lo se…-el hombre sonrió- ese chico siempre anda con el tiempo justo… Entrará corriendo, para subir al ascensor ir a su departamento, darse una ducha rápida, descansar media hora, ir al otro trabajo y luego a la universidad.-soltó una risa- ya me conozco toda su rutina… Pero no lo hare ahora. Tengo que ver unos asuntos del agua.

-¿A quién?-pregunto el encargado despreocupado, mientras leía el diario del día. Ya sabía de qué se trataba eso del asunto del agua.

-Milo

-Si baja hecho una fiera-Shion levanto la vista del periódico- tu hablaras con él…

-Lo que digas.

_1° Subsuelo._

-A ver, a ver… Cuál es el medidor de agua de este chico…-Dohko miraba los pasos de agua de los departamentos. Miro su reloj- tres, dos, uno

_11°B, piso 11°_

Milo se estaba terminando de duchar, tendría que ir a trabajar. Solo le faltaba, sacarse la crema de enjuague y terminarse de enjuagar el cuerpo cuando…

-Quien será la que te pario, Dohko…

_Escaleras._

Dohko ya tenía todo listo, por lo tanto comenzó a subir las escaleras. Entro silbando al Hall, donde Shion seguía leyendo el diario.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Sí, publicaron una nota donde, que dice que unos inquilinos completamente fuera de sí. Mataron al encargado, porque estaban cansados de que les haga bromas.-Shion miro a Dohko y estallaron en risas.

-Bueno… me pondré a lustrar.-Dohko le guiño el ojo al encargado de la recepción. Quien ahogo una pequeña risita- ¿al final la policía descubrió que le paso a Vermer?-pregunto el despreocupado encargado.

-No, el muy idiota sigue desaparecido…-informo el joven- como los padres se llevaron sus cosas… Pues quedo la habitación libre.

-Y metimos a Camus en ella-El encargado soltó una risa- ¿te imaginas la cara que pondrá cuando se entere que el anterior morador desapareció?

-Ya viste lo que dijo la policía-comento Shion, con una enigmática sonrisa- todos somos sospechosos, hasta que se pruebe lo contrario ¿Tú no te enteraste de nada?-Dohko, siguió lustrando ignorando la pregunta de su amigo. Shion no sabía, si lo ignoraba porque no le escucho o porque simplemente se le antojo ignorarle.

_7:45 AM, entrada._

Kaiser abrió la puerta del edificio velozmente. Dohko estaba sentado en el mostrador. Jugando damas chinas con Shion. Cuando el chico llego a la zona del mármol lustrado.

-AUCH…-hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando su espalda emitió un golpe seco.

-No sé para qué me molesto en poner cartel-Informo Dohko algo indignado- Kaiser, sé que estas apurado… pero lee los carteles.

El chico vio el cartel amarillo:

_Cuidado, piso resbaladizo._

-No lo vi…-Kaiser se levantó y se acercó medio rengo al ascensor.- como duele…-subió y se fue.

* * *

-La caída, me dolía hasta a mi…-informo Shion.

-Sí, tienes razón-informo el chino- creo que esta vez me pase… creo que no lo hare de nuevo.-Miro al su compañero, para luego sonreír.

-SI, CLARO-Ambos estallaron en risas.

-Bueno si me disculpas-El hombre tomo su manojo de llaves-tengo que terminar mis pendientes.

-Entre esos pendiente… ¿hay?-Shion le miro despreocupadamente.

-Dejar sin agua caliente a las del 5° y sin luz a los jodones y los histéricos.

-Está bien…-se puso el abrigo- regreso en unas horas, no quiero soportarme a los histéricos del tercero.-Dohko asintió y comenzó a ir de nuevo a la puerta de la escalera. Tendría que bajar al subsuelo de nuevo.

_3°A, 3° piso._

Saga se estaba secando su larga cabellera cuando la luz se fue.

-¿Pero qué carajo…?-fue y apretó la tecla- tengo la mitad del pelo mojado… Tendré que preguntarle a alguno de los chicos a ver si tienen luz.-el rubio se dirigió a la puerta.

_Pasillo, 3° piso._

-¿Tienen luz?-pregunto el tranquilo Cain.

-No.-fue la respuesta unánime de sus tres vecinos.

-Voy a preguntar a los fumados del cuarto…-informo Abel que se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Le voy a preguntar a los "peso pesados"-informo Aspros, los dos jóvenes desaparecieron por las escaleras...

-Y de mientras nosotros ¿qué?-se atinó a decir Cain.

-Pues… yo tengo una idea… Tal vez te interese...-Saga se acomodó un poco, su dorado cabello.

-¿Que clase de idea?-pregunto, mientras se recargaba en el humbral de su puerta.

- ¿quieres desayunar? Yo ya tengo hecho el café.

-No es mala idea-informo el otro chico mientras entraba al departamento de Saga.

_4° B_

-Fudo… ¿de dónde sacaste esta mierda?-Izo miro a su amigo, que estaba fumando en la cama.

-No le digas mierda, que me sale caro comprar… Y que quieres compro lo que me da el dinero, no lo que no puedo.

-Hubieras comprado algo de mejor calidad-informo Shijima, sentado en la mesa.- o me hubieras dicho a mí y traía de mi departamento.

-Oigan… déjenme de criticar el café-el chico tiro la colilla de cigarrillo por la ventana.- se me quemo un poco…

-¿Un poco?-Izo dejo a un lado su taza de café.- yo diría que esta re quemado.

-Si tanto te molesta mi café- Fudo le miro- te traías de tu casa… es la última vez que les dijo de juntarnos para hacer algo… La próxima hacemos el trio en tu departamento…

-Hay no…-Shijima hizo una mueca- trio de estudio en el departamento de Izo, no.-el pelirrojo se estiro.- no hay nada más desordenado que el departamento de él. Todavía estoy buscando mi otro par de anteojos…

-Si usas lentes de contacto…-Fudo le miró fijamente.- ¿de qué par hablas?

-De los anteojo gruesos que tenía antes, de comprar lentes de contacto.-informo Izo- ya te dije que los buscare…-Escucharon el timbre.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Fudo, cuando se acercó a la puerta.

-Soy Abel ¿tienen Luz?

-Y… a menos que nos hayamos fumado algo medio raro y estemos alucinando… que hay luz-Fudo soltó una pequeña risa. Los tres estaban en un grupo para prevenir, las drogas, en los jóvenes.- si tenemos, luz…

-Ah entonces fue solo en mi piso-Abel soltó un bufido- nos vemos…-se alejó escaleras abajo.

_6° piso._

_6°A_

Kardia dormía profundamente, lo único que paso de distinto ese día fue que la cafetera no comenzó a sonar para levantarlo… Por lo cual, se perdió toda la mañana de estudio que tenía planeada.

_6°C_

Manigoldo dormía completamente despatarrado en su cama, había trabajado toda la noche y necesitaba dormir. Que el despertador eléctrico no sonara, fue todo un milagro para su agotado cuerpo y su poca descansada mente.

_6°D._

Death tholl, miro la hora en su celular.

-Me levantare cuando suene la cafetera…-se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

_11°B, piso 11°_

-Este tipo-Milo se agarró de sus rubios cabellos-primero me deja sin agua, ahora sin luz… Juro que lo matare… -Salió hecho una rabia de su departamento.

_Ascensor._

Las puertas se abrieron en el 10° piso y un joven de cabellera azul marino y ojos celestes subió. Las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Tu eres el nuevo?-pregunto el joven rubio.

-¿Eh?-Camus miro al rubio, no sabía que decir… Por lo cual se decidió por ser sincero- Sí, soy Camus…-le tendió la mano al rubio, quien se la estrecho.

-Ten cuidado, que Dohko, está haciendo de las suyas.-informo Milo, no andaba de humor para hacer bromas y toda la cosa.-soy Milo, por cierto, vivo en el 11°B.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que si te quedas sin luz, agua caliente o fría, o en medio de la noche escuchas algún ruido raro… Es Dohko molestando…-informo el rubio- ¿te quedas en el 10°A?

-Eh, si… ¿Por qué?

-¿Ya te dijeron lo que le paso a Vermer?

-¿Quién es Vermer?-Camus le miro, estaban por el 6° piso.

-El que vivía antes en tu departamento-informo el rubio- desapareció misteriosamente… Lo vieron entrar al edificio, pero jamás volvió a salir.-Camus le miro atentamente- es cierto, pregúntale a cualquiera.

-No pudo haber desaparecido dentro del edificio…-informo Camus.

-No es el primero-comento Milo distraído- antes había un chico llamado Myu, desapareció también… o eso me dijeron. Yo vine y ya estaba la versión de Myu y otros cuatro chicos más.-Camus paso un poco de saliva- los únicos que pueden confirmar o desmentir eso son Dohko y Shion o alguno de los que ya estaban… Pero supongo, que es solo para molestar…

-Tienes razón, nadie puede desaparecer dentro del edificio…

-Correcto, a pesar que hay muchos asesinos potenciales…-comento Milo distraído- muchos tienen sus mañas y muchos pudieron ser los asesinos o los causantes de la desaparición de Vermer.-Camus sintió el frio subirle por la espalda, se estaba alojando en el departamento de un posible difunto. Recordó la nota que hayo en su despensa.

-En donde me metí…-susurro. Milo le miro, había escuchado esas palabras.

- hace un año que me alojo aquí… NO me ha pasado nada raro, no debes de que preocuparte.

-Eso espero…-Camus le miro- eso espero…

-Vamos, no seas paranoico.-Milo soltó una pequeña risita.- te lo aseguro, no pasa nada raro en este lugar… Solo estaba bromeando con eso de los asesinos, nadie esta tan loco como para matar a un vecino. Vermer se habrá ido y no nos dimos cuenta…

-¿Y dejo todas sus cosas?

-Bueno, si estaban sus cosas aquí…-Estaba su chaqueta, su billetera y sus llaves. Recordó- pero no creo que le haya pasado nada malo… despreocúpate-dijo mientras salían del ascensor.

-Le preguntare a los chicos…-informo mientras salía del ascensor.- aquí hay cosas que no me cuentan…

_Continuara._


End file.
